


The GOM Become Groomsmen For Akashi's Wedding

by deltachye



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s09e14 The Try Guys Become Groomsmen For Keith’s Wedding, F/M, Gift Fic, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wedding Fluff, missing pants drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x akashi seijuro]WHERE are the pants?![gift fic for snoopy!]





	The GOM Become Groomsmen For Akashi's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michimiyaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimiyaas/gifts).



> me n my friend rlly like buzzfeed series n she wrote me an 'Unsolved' one so you know i had to hit her with the 'Try Guys'. you bet ur ass i cried during keith's vows so i hope akashi's do justice. though akashi would totally be eugene... happy birthday friendo love you loads.

“Kise, how could you lose your _pants_?”

“Is it really that surprising?” Aomine drawled as Midorima kneaded his temples. The bespectacled man’s disgruntled sigh was a reverberating bass note for everybody else’s mutual displeasure. “It’s freaking _Kise_ that we’re talking about here.”

“Hey, Aominecchi—it’s not my fault the airline lost my luggage!” 

Kise was positively bouncing off of the walls with nervous energy, and everybody’s prodding and blaming wasn’t exactly helping. It was both not his fault and kind of his fault; his own distraction at the airport (cause: fangirls) had led to a miscommunication in the papers and thus—a missing suitcase. A missing suitcase led to missing _pants_. 

Stalking over to Aomine’s spot on the couch, the blond snatched the whiskey glass out of Aomine’s hand accusatorily. “ _You’re_ the one drinking right before the wedding! It starts in two hours!”

Aomine reached for it lazily but without commitment, allowing it to slip away as Kise slammed it down on the hotel coffee table. Murasakibara yawned disinterestedly beside the blue haired man, blowing a bubble with pink, fruit fragranced gum. It popped sharply. 

“It’s definitely your fault,” he supplied anticlimactically to waiting ears.

“Are Kuroko and Kagami back yet?” Kise snapped, his voice reedy with anxiety. “Have they said anything?”

Midorima pulled his sleek black phone out of his suit’s pocket and checked the blank screen. 

“The closest store is closed because it’s Sunday so… no. Nothing.”

Kise whistled lowly, putting his hands on his trouser-less hips.

“Shit.”

Situation: all-out emergency. These missing pants weren’t just any old pair of pants; they were the special, custom-made, custom-coloured, custom-dyed, custom- _everything_ pants. They were irreplaceable, really, and there was not much to do. Kuroko and Kagami were currently roaming the streets on the lookout for any open men’s clothing stores to find _something_ Kise could wear, but the hour was early and the day was off. The pants were carefully matched to the very precise aesthetic of the groomsmen, for these pants were an integral foundation to a wedding. Said wedding was of an old friend’s, and it was a very, very _important_ old friend… because one does not simply mess up _Seijuro Akashi’s_ wedding.

“Should I tell Akashicchi? But I really don’t want to die before I get to see [Name] in her wedding dress…”

Kise had resorted to downing Aomine’s drink and sitting on the floor, cross legged, chin bowed to his chest in a frozen depressive state. Midorima, the most collected and logical of the group, nodded curtly and readjusted his frames on his nose.

“You should have admitted it earlier. It would have been easier to figure out a solution on time; we could have probably flown in another pair. But it’s too late now.” Another deep, disappointed sigh. “This would not have happened if you’d anticipated that today would be an unlucky day for Geminis.”

“Yeah, it’s all _my_ fault,” Kise mocked self-deprecatingly. “If I’d just had a lucky four-poster bedframe with me, my pants would magically appear!”

“Actually, the lucky item was a blue dinner plate. Cracked.”

“It’s no good… I’m seriously going to be murdered… he’s going to slit my throat… I might as well drown myself now for a painless death…”

“Oh? I already called Aka-chin.”

“What?!” Kise shrieked, suddenly jumping to his fours like a rat had bit him in the ass. Murasakibara blinked apathetically.

“Yeah, I figured he should know. I mean, you’re standing at the end with Kuro-chin, so it’d be obvious if you weren’t wearing matching pants.”

“Dude, he’s going to fucking kick your nuts in!” Aomine guffawed, adding absolutely nothing of worth to the conversation (as always).

“Oh my god. Hide me in the closet. Don’t tell him I’m—”

“Don’t tell me _what_?”

Amidst the panic, nobody had noticed the hotel door swing open. Akashi stood, hand in pocket, a sharp eyebrow raised delicately as he surveyed the scene. The air temperature seemed to cool as the ‘once and future king’ crossed his arms, one over the other. His aura had a flawless air of nobility that made everyone shut up at once like the breath had been sucked out of their lungs.

“Ryouta.” Akashi spoke clearly, his voice low. “Am I to believe you’re missing the bottom half of your outfit?”

“…yes.” Seeing no viable way to survive a lie to Akashi, who could see all, Ryouta bowed his head. “Look, if you have to cut me out of the ceremony, I get it—”

“I would never do that. You’re one of my dearest friends.” Akashi’s expression softened and suddenly he was stifling a pig-like snort behind a hand, his body vibrating as he held in a bout of laughs. Everybody stared and then looked at each other to make sure they were registering the sight correctly. Either Akashi was having a mental breakdown and they were suddenly about to become witnesses to the scene of Kise’s slaughter, or Akashi wasn’t worried in the slightest.

“I’ve got a present for you,” Akashi finished after breathing in deeply, regaining his composure. He reached behind his tall, slim figure and rolled out a small suitcase that had been out of sight when he entered. Kise blinked. That obnoxiously bright neon yellow shell—nobody else in their right mind would ever carry luggage that hideous!

“You—?!” he gasped.

“I called the airline as soon as I could,” Akashi explained.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to do for the past day,” Midorima exclaimed, clearly as shocked as everybody else.

“Yes, but you’re not Seijuro Akashi. No offense, Shintarou.”

With a small, begrudging sigh, the green haired man shook his head in full understanding. There was no arguing with a CEO; only hasty agreement.

“None taken, Seijuro.”

“What the hell?” Aomine blurted out, having crossed the room to squat and examine the suitcase. Kise was laying uselessly on the floor, wiped out with relief, so nobody had gone to check the luggage. Aomine’s eyes narrowed—he had bad vision after watching so many basketball games in the dark—squatted low, and turned the tag to show the rest of the group. “Why’s the name on here say ‘Abracadabra Seizure-o’?”

“Yes… it appears that the service person was not well equipped to spell Japanese names.” Akashi shrugged it off before looking down to Ryouta, who was still mouthing ‘Thank you, God’ to himself. “Ryouta, please get dressed. If you’re late for the ceremony, [Name] will surely have a word with you… and I’d prefer not to remember my own wedding day as the day of your death.”

“What?! Akashicchi, you’re scary!” But Kise was always the quickest to bounce back, and he was on his feet to tear through the suitcase. Luckily for everybody, _especially_ the blond, the pants were neatly folded on top, unwrinkled and ready to be worn for the wedding.

“Are you ready, Aka-chin?” Murasakibara asked, showing the most emotional investment he had all trip. (The wedding spanned an entire week and a half of everybody’s schedules. Because, again—Seijuro Akashi does not simply have a modest, easy wedding near home. The privately reserved island was a bit ‘extra’, but anticipated.) People turned to listen to their exchange, save for Kise, who was desperately trying to fix his eyeliner in the mirror.

Akashi blinked, and lowered his hands into his pockets once more. With a ghostly smile, he laughed gently.

“To be perfectly honest… I’m not. I could never be ready to face such a beautiful woman. But I am completely devoted to her… thank you for making this the best day of my life, you all.”

“Bro, it hasn’t even happened yet. But let me just say that you should make it quick. No cheesy ass speech like in your dress rehearsal. I’ve got to start shooting my shot with the bridesmaids!” Aomine’s voice was distant from inside the washroom as he helped Kise fit into his shoes.

“No promises, Daiki.”

“I wonder if the ladies are all right,” Midorima mused as the situation finally settled. Surely, it couldn’t be much worse there than it was here.

\---

“What do you mean you _lost_ [Name]’s bouquet?!”

“Quick, grab this one!” Momoi ripped the fake one on the mantel out of its vase, tearing Styrofoam with it.

“That’s stupid!” Riko howled. “What about a florist?! O-Or wildflowers? I’ll go out into the forest and start picking!” Riko was a foot out the door before Momoi wrenched her back inside.

“ _That’s_ stupid, you’ll ruin your dress!”

You sighed as you watched the girls run frantically around the room. The bouquet was already with the ceremony masters at the site; but you were far too amused to say otherwise just yet. You glanced out the window, looking down to the lines of limousines that’d be taking you to the wedding spot soon. Your heart thumped a bit faster.

You hoped the boys were doing all right…

\---

“Good luck,” Kise whispered gently into Akashi’s ear. He squeezed Akashi’s shoulder. The shorter red-haired man smiled back and nodded his thanks silently. Kise slipped back to stand into line, his pants matching everybody else’s wonderfully. The bridesmaids filed into line oppositely to the beat of the song, creating a flow of symmetry on the stage that was, of course, orchestrated by Akashi’s masterful eye. The world-renowned harpist strummed the airy notes so that they floated through the air, and all guests had baited breath as they turned back to watch the bride walk in.

Your father and mother were both nervous and you felt them clutching your arms as if they were afraid to let you go. You allowed them to guide you, carefully stepping in your heels so that you didn’t face plant into the aisle. You wouldn’t say that you weren’t a bit smug when you saw relatives, family friends, and vaguely connected business partners gasp and cover their mouths with astounded expressions. Seijuro hadn’t yet seen you in this dress, but you had him in the back of your head as you were being fitted, his smooth voice telling you that it was indeed beautiful. It billowed in the air behind you like you weren’t even real. Now that you were finally confident enough to raise your head from your feet, you looked up. Your eyes fell on his immediately, and you managed to catch the fleeting shock on his wide eyes before he set it back into his handsomely neutral expression. A cheeky smile pulled at your own lips.

You took your place in front of him. Even though this was the moment you had been ready for ever since you’d met Seijuro, your hands trembled with nerves. He reached forwards and wrapped his warm, larger ones around yours, steadying them. You saw his chest move and mimicked his deep breath, and the both of you exhaled in unison. You could read his expression easily.

_Ready?_

You smiled.

_Ready._

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

Seijuro had insisted that the two of you write your own vows. Of course, you agreed; they would be more personal that way. He had no need for a paper script like you did; his mind was always clear and his memory was impeccable. Your eyes didn’t leave his as you spoke, even when you saw Kise and Aomine swiping sparkly tears away from their faces from behind Seijuro.

“[Name], you are my lover and my dearest friend. 

You are my heart and my soul. You are the one that completes me.

You are a woman who makes me honest and one that makes me strive to simply be worthy of your eyes. I will always respect you; encourage you; and cherish you. I will protect you and honour you. I will spend my time ensuring your happiness, no matter what.

Most of all, I will love you for all the days of my life.”

The warm tears were rolling down your own face even though you had promised your make-up artist that you wouldn’t cry. Seijuro just had a way with those damn words. With a sly, subdued grin, Akashi reached over to brush them from your chin before you could mop them away with the handkerchief Riko had prepared for you. 

Inhaling shakily, you began your own, squeezing Akashi’s fingers for strength. Your voice came more clearly as you spoke, and you moved off of the paper to be more genuine with your words. To your own surprise, his red eyes were misting over like glossy gemstones as you spoke, and you would always remember being satisfied that you’d swayed _the_ Seijuro Akashi to tears.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

There was an absolute eruption of cheers. The cool metal of your rings hugged your fingers tightly, but nothing would ever feel closer to you than Akashi’s arms.

\---

“I told you! Midorima-cchi _did_ cry!”

Kise practically leapt out of his chair, whooping with gratification as he finally found the clip off of the shared cloud. Midorima, the one directly behind Akashi, was delicately pressing his eyes with his lucky Hello Kitty handkerchief as [Name] slid the band onto Akashi’s finger. The tiny ring bearer, one of [Name]’s younger cousins, was staring up at Midorima with an awed smile. Scowling, the green haired man tried to shut off the screen, only to have more people acknowledge his moment of weakness as Kise ran around to show others.

“You were the one bawling and making a fool of yourself, Kise!” Midorima hollered after him, but his dignity was already tarnished forever.

“I didn’t cry. It was way too cheesy and sweet.” Murasakibara groaned at the memory, rolling his eyes with a mini shrug. “But I guess I’m happy for them.”

“Hey, another round?” Kagami called over the server. He looked around to count heads for drinks and his brow furrowed. “Hey, where did Aomine go?”

“I saw him go off to try and get the number of the maid of honour,” Kuroko spoke up. He took another tiny sip of his drink, his pale face already flushed—he had a sensitivity to alcohol. “What about Akashi and [Name]? They’re the most important, aren’t they?”

“I’m sure they’ll come by soon. She had to go get changed after their first dance, right?” Kagami guessed.

“Don’t think they’ll be back for a while!”

Speak of the devil and he shall appear—in the form of a hammered Daiki Aomine. The coffee toned man laughed as he threw his arms around Kuroko and Kagami, his already lacking sense of inhibition floating dead in the water.

“Looks like the maid of honor turned you down,” Kagami commented wryly, pushing Aomine off of him. Aomine scowled back, clinging onto Kuroko and nearly suffocating the smaller man.

“Hey, she might’ve said no to me, but there’s plenty of fish in the _goddamn_ sea. All of [Name]’s bridesmaids are hot, dude! Take your pick!”

“You’re disgusting,” Murasakibara muttered to himself, popping another expensive chocolate truffle into his mouth. Midorima nodded grimly in agreement. Aomine waved them off.

“Aaannnyyyways,” he slurred, “[Name] and Sei-chan won’t be back for a looonnnnggg while. And [Name]’ll probably be so broken she’ll need to be wheeled in, y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“No, I don’t,” Kuroko replied innocently. His light blue brows knit together with concern. “Will she be okay?”

“After Akashi _smashes_ that pu—?!”

The night was going to be very long indeed; but it was a good one, and one that would be remembered for time immemorial for the newly wedded Akashis.


End file.
